Rio: Freefall
by Fang87k
Summary: Life in the Amazon is a pure freefall... Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I'm back baby!

Time to jump into this new story, and get a complete refresh at the crash and burn of a last story...

Anyways, I have rambled too much.

Last note before I jump in: A huge thank you to a great friend MC Garrix for him (unknowingly) jumpstarting my writing again.

Enjoy the chapter!

Blu, Jewel, Garrix, & Swift were all talking and enjoying each others company in the safety of Garrix's nest as the stream of sunlight flooded into the nest, Blu and Jewel

were wrapped in each others wings, and Swift and Garrix were engaged in conversation. "So how have you and Kate been Swift?" Garrix asked. "Great man, thank

you, it's incredible to just be able to have someone there in your life for you, and having that for the first time in my life just fills me with a joy I cannot comprehend."

Garrix smiled, glad to know that he was able to enjoy and experience these emotions, especially after the path he had.

Blu was stroking his wing over Jewel's feathers, enjoying the company of each other, as the fell into a romantic bliss with each other, and they were entangled in a

web of love with each other.

Garrix and Swift looked over and saw how... Deeply removed from the world Jewel and Blu were getting, so they looked at each other and nodded, flying out of his

nest, excusing themselves from anything they might've perchance have to see. Swift saw Kate sitting in a tree by herself, so he turned to Garrix "Say... You don't mind

doing me a favor do you? I want to sing a song for Kate..." Garrix just smiled at him as he said this. "Of course bro, let's go!"

Swift and Garrix flew toward Kate. "Hey Kate." Swift said. She, turned, and smiled at Swift and Garrix. "Hey Swift! I'm really glad to see you! Hello to you to Garrix!"

"Thanks Kate, and I have something I'd like to show you..." Swift said.

He and Garrix started to begin into song.

"Lucky Strike"

Swift:

_You're such a motivator, gotta get your way_

_So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir_

_You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game_

_Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her_

Swift and Garrix:

_And I can't wait another minute_

_I can't take the look she's giving_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

_My lucky strike_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky_

_And I don't wanna go down, go down_

_She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize_

_She make me want her right now right now_

_And I can't wait another minute_

_I can't take the look she's giving_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

_My lucky strike_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

Swift:

_Hey, you're taking all my pain away_

_You're shaking like an earthquake_

_Hey, you're taking all my pain away_

_You're shaking like an earthquake_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_My lucky strike, my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night_

_One in a million_

As he and Garrix finished the song, Kate rushed forward and gave Swift a hug, wrapping her wings all the way around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh

Swift... that was so sweet of you!" Garrix smiled, his work done, and flew off to find Pedro.

"Well I could only be sweet to the most amazing, wonderful and beautiful bird in all of the world." He said, a blush coming over him.

Blu and Jewel were locked beak to beak, and Blu eventually decided to pull away, and despite Jewel's obvious look of dismay, he held one wing up, and he began to

sing to her.

"Let's Stay Together"

Blu:

_Yeahhh hmm hmm hmm_

_I am so in love with you_

_Whatever you want to do_

_Is alright with me_

_'Cause you make me feel so brand new_

_I want to spend my life with you_

_The same thing's, baby_

_Since we've been together_

_Loving you forever_

_Is what I need_

_Let me be the one you come running to_

_Baby, baby_

_I'll never be untrue, baby_

_Ooh, baby_

_Let's, oughta stay together_

_Loving you, whether, whether times are_

_Good or bad, happy or sad_

_Come on_

_Oh oh, oh_

_Oh oh, oh_

_Whether times are good are bad_

_Happy or sad_

_Come on_

_Why, somebody, why people break up?_

_Oh_

_Turn around and make up_

_I just can't see_

_'Cause you'd never do that to me, baby_

_Would you baby_

_Being around you is all I see_

_Ooh baby, let's, we oughta stay together_

_Loving you whether, whether_

_Times are good or bad_

_Happy or sad_

_Come on_

_Let's babe, oughta stay together, baby_

_Loving you whether, whether_

_Times are good or bad_

_Happy or sad_

_Come on_

_Good or bad_

_Happy or sad_

_Come on_

_Good or bad_

_Happy or sad_

_Oh, oh_

On the last note, he got his beak entangled with Jewel's, after she practically threw herself on him, "Blu... You know how to just fit a key right into my heart and unlock

it..." Blu just smiled... "Only because you are special enough to deserve any and everything my love..." Jewel just smiled and looked into his eyes, with a look of pure

love overcoming her, and they eventually fell asleep in each other's wings...

Footnote:

So yes, that is the first chapter, I apologize that it is not longer or better, it's just fluff to get off the ground, a much more fulfilling chapter is coming I promise :)

Please review if you have a moment and let me know what you think after I've been gone.

Song links:

Maroon 5: Lucky Strike: watch?v=hzOgyvaBzq4&feature=kp

Maroon 5: Let's Stay Together: watch?v=ioOanl5V75k


	2. Chapter 2: Darkness

Author's Note:

Glad you all enjoyed the first chapter, I'm actually going to get into a plot line this time XD

Anyhow, to reviews...

MC Garrix: Glad to hear it! :D

And yeah, I'll admit, I do XD Though my favorite genres are rap and EDM

RIO2lover100: They do indeed :)

Fanfiction guy: I have a plot and such set out now, and I still hate not updating so... :P

Anyhow, onto the chapter!

~Fang

Blu and Jewel enjoying a flight through the crisp night air of the Amazon, and they flew in perfect harmony as the moon shined night light upon their blue feathers,

carving paths through the night, silently enjoying each others company as Jewel gave Blu one of her prize smiles that she reserved just for Blu. Blu smiled back at her,

and he swept through the air and held her wings and kissed her before releasing her and they flew side by side in the bliss of the night, and enjoyed how quiet and

serene it was without anyone else in the air, and swooped down toward a river, and skimmed over it, their wingtips swiping through the surface of the water as they

continued on into the night...

Swift and Kate were locked in each others wings in her nest, and Swift was brushing over her feathers with his wing, and he looked down nervously, and for the first

time he had ever done it, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kate smiled and blushed as she looked back up at him in the night and returned his kiss, but she instead

locked her beak with his. Swift almost passed out, but managed to sink into it and return the kiss to her, and they began to fall deeper into the hook of romance, and

Swift brought her onto of him and wrapped his wings around her and smiled, before giving her a kiss. "Kate... I cannot even try to express how much you truly mean to

me, especially after I came from no one, and then when I came here, being able to find you has been the best thing that can and ever will happen in my life, I

absolutely love being with you and there could never be anything better in my life, Kate, I am just in love with you... You are absolute perfection, in every way possible

and imaginable, and if anything ever happened to you, well, I have no idea what I would do in my life anymore, and, that, to be honest, is the worst thing that could

happen." Swift blushed, almost as if he didn't realize how much he had just confessed to his one true love, but, he realized, they were in love, so, he really didn't care

in the end...

Right as Kate was about to respond with her own words of love to Swift, a military macaw flew into the entrance of the nest, and Kate screamed out "Swift!" But Swift

didn't say anything, he just ushered Kate to the back of the nest, and tried to get her out the rear entrance, and as she was flying away, the last thing she saw of

Swift was the military macaw raise a heavy branch and swing it directly at Swift's head, and knock him out cold. She choked her tears back, as she flew away, she

realized that Swift had, by letting her go through the back of the nest, saved her life, and that shocked even more tears out of her, and she flew in almost coma like

state to Garrix's nest, and right as she was landing on his doorstep, she saw Jewel flying frantically toward her, and she waited a moment on the edge of his nest for

Jewel, and when she arrived, Kate asked her "j-Jewel, what's wrong? d-Did something happen?" Jewel looked at Kate with tears streaming down her face "y-Yes,

they, they took Blu, one moment we were flying by a river, the next moment all I saw was a dark bird flying away with Blu unconscious in his claws..." Jewel trailed off,

sobbing. Kate wrapped her wings around her, and comforted her with a slight sob herself. "They took Swift too, I came for Garrix to tell him and get started on the

road to getting them back..." Kate looked at Jewel, with tears in both of their eyes and Jewel replied "I didn't quite think it out that much, I just rushed for Garrix, but

let's go in and tell him, and make those who took them PAY." Kate nodded, and they went into his nest, Jewel walked over to where he was sleeping and shook him

awake violently. Garrix awoke with a start, and was about to jump into action before seeing it was Jewel who had woken him up. "Jewel, what's the point of waking

me up sometime before anyone should even think of doing things?!" He proclaimed. Jewel and Kate responded to him at the same time "Someone took Blu and Swift!

The only glimpse we got was that it was a military macaw that took Swift, we have to go find them!" Garrix's eyes narrowed into a different mood after hearing what

had happened. The only thing he said next was "Well it looks like it's time for a little payback..."

Footnote:

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!

Sorry it was quick but I have to get to sleep now for work tomorrow, anyhow, a plotline now and a little cliffhanger so if you have a moment please review and let me

know what you thought!

~Fang


	3. Chapter 3: Going In

Author's Note:

Again, I must apologize.

I am a terrible updater latley, I've been enjoying summer too much and work lol.

I must thank MC Garrix for sticking with my through it and being a great friend from the start of it, and you guys need to go check out his stories!

Now, onto a short chapter.

Hope you enjoy.

~Fang

The gang flew in complete silence to go and find Blu and Swift after they had been taken, and the silence had an air of urgency about it as they flew deeper into the

Amazon, desperate to get to them before anything bad could happen to either of them, Jewel and Kate were following Garrix right on his tail, and they continued flying

through the night until they finally found a secret hideout, and Garrix went in first, silently scoping the scene around the hideout, and checking for anything that could

stop them from their rescue operation, and went down low, seeing what was around and if they would have to deal with anything outside before taking care of what was

inside...

There was one guard, and Garrix silently took him out and dragged him into the forest, and he waved everyone inside before they all headed into the hideout, and the

intense fortress inside...

Footnote:

Don't kill me I know how much that sucked, and how short it was, it's 2 AM and I have to work tomorrow I apologize so much ;~; much better chapter coming, and you

don't have to bother reviewing if you don't want to

~Fang


	4. Chapter 4: Sorrow

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So. Yes. Yet again, I fail to write on a constant basis...**_

_**Which, I apologize. I had no idea that summer equaled a complete lack of ideas for content, or motivation, and there are only two reasons I'm able to actually have content for this chapter, and that's because a great friend, MC Garrix continually posts amazing content, and also made me set myself a deadline for the end of this month for a chapter, which is one of two main reasons I can actually have this one take off, which I thank him greatly, and I also highly recommend reading his fanfiction, and especially his newest one, Rio: Misunderstood, which is an already amazing story that will just keep getting better. **_

_**Anyhow, the other reason I can actually continue is due to the fact that apparently when stuff effects me in real life I get an idea to put it here, so, let's see if you guys can pick it up... **_

_**Enjoy the chapter! (Which, I may add, is jumped about a week into the future)**_

_**~The horrible at updating Fang. :P**_

Blu and the gang were back at Garrix's nest, relaxing after their ordeal of the past week, getting in to rescue Blu and Swift, and the whole world had practically turned

upside down for all of them, and the fact that they had all made it back and were together again was a pure feeling of joy for them all. Blu had his wing wrapped

around Jewel as they peered off into the sunset, embraced in each others love, and how much more Blu had fallen in love with Jewel once he figured out that she had

been the one to figure out he had been gone, as Kate had done for Swift. Swift, at the moment however, had no idea where Kate was, which worried him a slight bit,

but he knew that he could trust her judgment and she would be ok without him for a little while. He sat on the edge of the nest with his eyes closed and let out a sigh

as he inhaled the sweet Amazonian air. He slowly opened his eyes, and watched the sun sink over the forest, and he slowly retreated inside and went over and lay

down by himself. He watched as Blu and Jewel went and lay with each other and fell gently into the arms of sleep, and he felt into an unrestful sleep.

The next day, Blu and Jewel had gone off to go get breakfast themselves, so when Swift awoke, still, he realized sadly, alone, with nothing, no word at all from Kate.

After he went and got one Brazil nut to eat for breakfast, he flew towards Kate's nest, and left her a note letting her know how sorry he was for letting her have to not

see him and be alone when he had been taken in custody, and how much he cared for her and his love for her, and he made a sculpture for her, and he left it inside

her nest, hoping he would get a response, anything at all from her, and he went to his nest and laid back and thought about where he had been recently and all the

things he would do for Kate and how much she ment to him and how he was so sorry for having let that take him away, and all he wanted and needed in life was her,

because if he had to choose between breathing or loving her, he would use his last breath to tell her he loved her. But apparently, after his rescue and a new blue

macaw turning up named Summit, things had been... Different, he had to stay in the nest and recover, and that ment that Summit had leaped at a chance to go and

meet Kate and get to know her... And start on his path of trying to steal her, which put pain, regret, and sorrow into Swift's heart. And he absolutely hated it, and he

still would do anything for Kate.

Anything...

_**Footnote:**_

_**Yo so I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it's pretty obvious of the message of what I've gone through in the past 3-4 days, and obviously with some slight differences but I'm on a road up... I hope.**_

_**I hope the chapter was at least hitting the lowest of your standards after I've been gone for so long, but if you choose to do so, even though I think it was horrible, you can leave a review and let me know how it was...**_

_**And don't forget to check out MC Garrix's work, it's killer :) **_

_**~Fang**_


End file.
